A Better Life
by Earth Raven
Summary: For later language. Makoto leaves Tokyo after not being able to get over Mamoru and Usagi's engagement. She meets Heero and changes her views on life and love. New chapter update!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing. Please don't try to sue me cause all I have is Orlando Bloom. And don't try to take him away from me.  
  
  
  
She set her forehead against the cool glass. She looked out of her apartment view and across Tokyo and stared out at the rain that had begun to fall, this was always her favorite kind of weather. She wanted to cry, but her roommate Minako would come in and ask what was wrong and she couldn't have that. Sure Minako was her best and closest friend then any of her other friends but there were things that she didn't even know about Makoto.  
  
Makoto had always seemed the strongest and always had on happy emotions on her face when she was with her friends but that was all an act. She was truly lonely. In actuality a part of her hated her 'sweet and innocent' friend Usagi. For what reason, well she had a family that loved her, a loving boyfriend who wanted to marry her, and security. And yet the blonde odango atama took it for granted. She would live happily ever after being protected and loved until the very day she died.  
  
So what if Makoto envied or was even jealous of her friend. She thought she had a right to be. Her parents were taken from her in a plane crash when she was 7, her first love (Mamoru) was now waiting to marry Usagi, she didn't have anyone who loved her (except her friends), and now she was struggling just to pay bills and be a part-time college student.  
  
Minako knocked on her door and peeped her head in. She smiled sadly at her friend's back.  
  
"Hey Mako, ready to go?" Minako asked that made Makoto turn around and look at her strangely.  
  
"Where?" she asked, knowing she forgot something important. Minako shook her head smiling.  
  
"I swear Mako, you're getting worse then me", this made Makoto chuckle lightly, "We are going to Usagi-chan and Mamoru-sans' engagement party?" Makoto's smiled was wiped off her face and she lowered her head for a second and then looked up mad.  
  
"I don't want to go." Was all she said.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Minako, I can't go. I'm not in the mood to socialize. Tell them I got sick or something." She said going out into the hall. Minako followed her out into the living room a little angry.  
  
"Mako-chan, I know that you once loved and were involved with Mamoru, but you told me you over it. And besides you haven't been to any get- togethers in the last year. Usagi is worried about you." Minako added.  
  
"Usagi is worrying about me?" she asked sarcastically, " Why? Am I ruining her perfect little image of a perfect life?"  
  
"You know that is not true." Minako exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know? It's not like she told you that, Minako. Don't you think she takes her life for granted sometimes?!" Makoto asked getting a little more upset more then mad.  
  
"Mako-chan, yes I have noticed that she does have better life then us but what you have to realize is that our lives, the way we live it has made us more stronger. When you and Mamoru were together, you were always so happy and carefree much like Usagi. But when you broke up you became stronger, and found out that life isn't always perfect." Minako replied looking at her friend.  
  
"I loved him so much and I still do. I thought we would marry and have a fairy tale ending. Minako, it's so hard getting over him and especially when one of you're best friends is going to marry him." She said running to Minako and hugging her for all she was worth. She let it all out and her friend just stood there letting her cry and soothing her. Minako wanted to join in the crying at seeing the 'Mighty Makoto' in this state, but she had to be strong for her.  
  
After an hour or so of crying, Minako got up and walked to the phone while Makoto went to the bathroom to wash her face and get rid of any traces of the crying.  
  
"Hello Raye-chan, we are going to be a little late. Why, cause Makoto got home late from work. Yeah I know she had the day off, but someone called in sick and she had to cover for him. Ok, see you in a while." She walked to the bathroom and checked on Makoto.  
  
"Everything is taken care of. Don't worry you look fine. Let's go." Minako went to the door and put on her plaid coat with matching orange hat, scarf, and gloves, she also grabbed the gifts for her friends. Makoto followed suit and put on her black coat with matching dark green hat, scarf and gloves, she grabbed her keys and wallet. Before walking out the door, Makoto tapped Minako on the shoulder.  
  
"Hm?" she asked turning to face her friend.  
  
"You won't." she started.  
  
"Tell anyone about this. You have my word." She smiled and continued out the door. Makoto smiled a true smile and followed her friend out the door. Maybe things would start to get better. 


	2. A Beacon of Hope

Hello again. Here is my newest chap of the 'A Better Life' I would just like to confirm some things. First of all I know that Rei is the Japanese spelling but I forgot what I was doing for a minute so please stop telling me. Second, there is a little of Mamoru bashing but not a lot because I am a huge fan of his so don't worry. And third I will tell you about Makoto's and Mamoru's break up in later chapters, cause I am still thinking about how it should've happened.  
  
Ok now for disclaimers: I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing so don't sue me cause all I have is Orlando Bloom and Heero and you can't have either.  
  
On with the show!!! **********************  
  
Several cars were parked outside the Tsukino residence. Makoto pulled her black jeep into a space behind Ami's blue convertible BMW. She sighed loudly as she put the car in park and laid her forehead against the steering wheel. She felt a pat on her back and turned her head up.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Minako smiled her eyes shimmering with hope. Makoto nodded her head and proceeded out of the car. She waited at the other side for Minako and let go ahead of her. They walked to the door and Minako knocked with Makoto hiding behind her. The door opened and it was Ami who answered.  
  
"Hey Minako. Ah, you finally got Makoto to come with you this time." She smiled. Minako smiled and pushed Makoto in front of her as they walked in.  
  
"Everyone is in the backyard. Hey Makoto, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Ami asked as Makoto nodded and followed her into the kitchen, "I was wandering if you made a decision on my uncle's proposal, yet?" Makoto again nodded but a little sad.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I wrote an e-mail to him this morning. I accepted. I need to get away from this and think things through. I need to tell the others but I'm afraid Minako might be upset." Ami hugged her friend and lead her outside to the party. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna all waved. Hotaru ran up to her and hugged her, as did Rei and Usagi.  
  
"Where have you been? You haven't hung out with us in a while." Usagi pouted. Makoto sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know I have been a drag lately but I was just kinda depressed and didn't want to bring you guys down." She lied. They smiled and nodded in understanding.  
  
"That's okay. But next time talk to us, you know we are always here for you." Rei replied smiling. Ami then came up behind them and patted Makoto on the back.  
  
"I believe you have something to tell everyone." Everyone looked at Makoto in confusion especially Minako. Makoto took a deep breath and waited for everyone to become quiet.  
  
"Well, the thing is a while back I met Ami's uncle and we were talking about my ideas about college and he remarked that Kyoto University had a wonderful culinary program and that it was even better then Tokyo's. Well one thing lead to another and then next thing I know he was offering me a job as a secretary. He said I could work for him according to my schedule while attending school. The job offer would be paying me more then what I making now. The only thing is I would have to leave Tokyo and move to Kyoto." Everyone just stared.  
  
"But that is so far away, Makoto. We will never see each other. You didn't except the it, did you?" asked Minako tears leaping into her eyes. Makoto looked down ashamed of making her best friend cry.  
  
"He gave me a few months to decide and the deadline is tomorrow." She looked up now with tears threatening to fall, "It was a hard choice to make. I thought up of so many reasons why not to go and why to go. Minako you were one of the reasons why not to go and please don't be angry about my decision. I have to do this."  
  
"Why? Why do you have to leave us?" asked Usagi on the verge of tears but Mamoru was holding on to her. Makoto turned away from the couple and looked at the others.  
  
"I have to get away from this and just think things over. I can't handle it anymore. You don't know hard it is to leave you all but you also don't know how hard it is to stay here. There really isn't anything here for me." She said sadly holding onto her left arm.  
  
"What do you need to get away from?" Mamoru asked. Makoto chuckled sourly.  
  
"You know damn well what I am talking about, Chiba. Besides it's not just that it's other things as well." She somewhat glared at him while he winced a little.  
  
"But.." Minako started but was interrupted. "You guys are acting like it's forever. I will only be gone for 2 years and plus I'll come visit for holidays and breaks." She smiled reassuringly. Usagi stepped forward.  
  
"You will come back to be a bridesmaid in my wedding, right?" she asked hopefully. Minako looked at her kind of worried and still teary. Makoto stepped forward and hugged Usagi.  
  
"Of course." Was all she said. Minako smiled a small smile because she knew that the grudge against Usagi had melted away.  
  
"So when do you leave?" asked Haruka.  
  
"In about a month? I have to go look for an apartment first and transfer there and then make up both my work and school schedule." She lightly smiled. After everyone saw her smile they calmed down a little after all it was only 2 years.  
  
On the car ride home Minako was extremely quiet. Makoto was a little worried that she might still be upset.  
  
"Minako, what's wrong?" She asked making a turn.  
  
"Nothing, just my best friend is leaving me all alone." She said sourly. Makoto sighed as she pulled into the apartment-parking complex.  
  
"Like I told everyone else I will be back in two years. Besides I still have a month left here." She tried to reassure her. Minako turned towards her with her eye all red and puffy and looking really pissed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me anything? Am I not your best friend? Besides after the two years are up you might find someone who you are madly in love with and you won't want to move back." She said very angry.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if I was going to do it or not and besides that if I told you, you would've tried to talk me out of it. And even if I do find someone I will make him move here. And if he tries to protests or asks why I have to move back. I will just say 'I promised Minako-chan I would.'" She said lightly. Minako eyes were once again filled with tears but this time she was smiling.  
  
"Really? You would that for me?" she asked with happiness.  
  
"Of course. Besides I do need someone to go apartment shopping with. If your up to it?" she quirked her eyebrows.  
  
"Of course I am. Now when do we go.hmmm.how about next weekend we both have it off and I'll call about hotel reservations?" Makoto nodded in agreement and got out of the car. Her and Minako headed up to their apartment, but happy now.  
  
Makoto and Minako headed up to the 15th apartment now and they still couldn't find anything. They were too big, too small, or too expensive.  
  
"Jeez. I don't think I can look at another one, Mako-chan. This can't be healthy." Minako complained as the followed the apartment manager to #414. "Oh stop complaining. You are just saying that so I don't have to move." Makoto scolded. Minako smiled innocently as they stopped.  
  
"Here you go, #414. Two bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living area and a balcony view. Only 11,971.55 yen a month." The woman smiled sweetly. Makoto's eyes started to shine and she looked around the apartment. Minako stepped out unto the balcony and screamed with giddiness.  
  
"Look at the view. And this is right across the street from you r new school." She walked back in. Makoto ran back into the hall from the bedroom.  
  
"The bedroom is huge. Everything is. I'll take it." She beamed. The manager nodded.  
  
"I'll just go get the paperwork. And you plan to move in 3 weeks time?" she asked as she walked to the door.  
  
"Yes, but I will be moving things in way before that." The manager nodded and proceeded out the door. Makoto turned to Minako and smiled. Minako noted that for once in the past year she looked truly happy.  
  
"I like it. But why two bedrooms?" Minako asked kinda confused. Makoto chuckled a little.  
  
"Actually, I didn't want a second one but that was all that was available here. I couldn't turn it down for the price. Plus whenever one of you come to visit you can stay in the second room instead of the couch." She explained. Minako smiled. Minako walked to her and hugged. Makoto was a surprised at first but then just hugged her back. Minako released from the hug and smiled brightly with tears forming.  
  
"Well I'm happy for you." Makoto mouthed 'thanks' as the manager walked back in. Makoto leaving was hard but Minako knew that she would be back, otherwise she would have hell to pay.  
  
***************** So what did you think? Kinda sappy huh? Oh well. Next chap Makoto leaves and Meets two very special people on her first day at a new college. Can you guess who? Oh 11,971.55 yen might seem like a lot but when I converted it was only $100 u.s. dollars. 


	3. New Home

Hi Everyone! Long time no see. Sorry it has been an extremely long time since I have updated, so hopefully some of you will still remember this story. I apologize for how long it has been, I've been busy with work and then I'm starting school Jan 8th, 2007. So please comment and let me know what you think. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors ahead of time.

Ok now for disclaimers: I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing so don't sue me cause all I have is Heero and Joaquin Phoenix and a lot of cds you can't have any of them.

Makoto picked up her duffel bag and looked around her old room for one last time. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes letting her mind flood with memories. She opened her eyes and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Standing in the hall was Minako smiling sadly at her knowing that there was nothing she could say to change her best friend's mind.

"You ready?" Makoto was shaken out of her pensive state. She nodded slowly and followed Minako into the living area and looked around.

She remembered when they first got this place. Makoto was apprehensive about living with someone since she had been alone for so long, but in the end things worked out. They had some great times in this apartment, all the sleepovers, dinners and birthdays. Makoto stared out at the balcony where when they were together, Mamoru and her would cuddle and talk. Everything brought tears to her eyes.

"Minako, I'm so sorry." Makoto dropped her bag and hugged her best friend crying. Minako at first surprised but then slowly melted into the hug, rubbing her friend's back.

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Shhh. Its ok, Makoto. I know you have to do this, I understand." Makoto looked up at her with a tear stained face, "I know you will come back one day. Plus I got Artemis to keep me company." she smiled sadly. Makoto let her go and walked over to said cat sitting on the coffee table. She picked him up and hugged him.

"You take good care of Minako, ne?" Makoto asked the cat, her response was a meow. Both girls laughed as she put him back down. Makoto retrieved her parcel and followed Minako to the door where they grabbed their keys. Makoto turned around one last time and walked out.

Kyoto, Japan

Makoto was singing along to her radio as she drove past the college that she would start attending on Monday. Several people outside discussing their weekend plans and couples holding hands and walking. She smiled as she pulled into the parking complex under her apartments. Everything had been moved by her and her friends slowly over the past month which had gone by fast. All she had was her duffle and several of her going away presents which she insisted she didn't need. But when you have stubborn friends they wont take no for an answer, their only rule was that they were not to be opened until she arrived in her new home.

The elevator ride up wasn't so bad, she was on the 4th floor. She got off and walked a little ways and pulled out her new keys. Once inside she took off her shoes and placed the duffle in her room, she was already mostly unpacked anything that wasn't taken care of was in the guest bedroom. Mostly pictures of her family and her friends. She grabbed the box which contained the presents and a sleeping black form.

"Luna, we're home." the cat woke up and stretched. Usagi had given Luna to Makoto as her going away gift, which she had declined first but Usagi had insisted, stating that Makoto and Luna had always gotten along a lot better then them, plus she would take good care of her. Luna licked Makoto's hand, to let her know she was hungry.

"My, my aren't we a little bossy?!" she laughed, as a mew was her answer, "fine, I guess I'm a little hungry myself." She walked into the kitchen and pulled out some tuna, felling too lazy to cook she made herself a sandwich and gave the rest to Luna on a plate. Once dinner was finished and dishes were washed, both girls hopped onto the couch with the box.

"Let's see what we got." she spoke pulling out the first gift from Minako:

Mako,

I will miss you dearly. Don't forget to write or call. And don't forget I will be coming for visits, I hoped you like your gift!

Love Always,

Minako

She opened the box, inside was a beautiful black picture frame that has green writing stating **_'Good Times'_**. The picture was taken at Makoto's 21st surprise birthday party. Makoto was told that it was going to be a small dinner party and Minako was cooking, which was what she was worried about. Instead when she got home all her friends were there. They had so much fun and got drunk of their asses. That was also the night that Mamoru had told her he loved her for the first time. The picture contained all of her friends surrounding her and in the middle Mamoru and her were locked in a tight embrace. She sighed and placed the picture aside. The next two presents was from Ami and Rei:

Mako-Chan,

We will miss you and want you to know we will always

be there. Please keep us informed of how you are doing

and if any new love interests should arise!!

Your Friends,

Rei and Ami

The first was a charm for good luck from Rei for Makoto to hang over her door. The other was a planner from Ami for Makoto to keep a schedule of work and school, write down her homework (you know Ami), and to keep track of special events. Smiling she pulled out a letter knowing who it was from:

Makoto,

Do not forget to bring more of your baked goods when you to visit. I will surely starve until then

and miss you. I know Luna will take good care of you and you her. She will keep you company. I

know I have not been a good friend as of recently, but want you to know that I am sorry about what

happened and should know better then to have something come between us. After all us girls have

to stick together. Just know

that I love you and never meant to hurt you.

Your Friend,

Usagi

She sighed heavily while wiping her eyes. Knowing that she was apologizing for her actions. It hurt, but she was happy Usagi acknowledged why she was leaving. Shaking herself out of her thoughts her eyes fell to the last gift and note attached:

Makoto-hime,

Do take care of yourself. We will miss you dearly especially Haruka and Hotaru. Haruka is saying

she does not know why she had put you in charge of training Hotaru in her combat, she says that she

hits too much like a girl. I swear she never stops. We do wish to come visit you when we have time

and Hotaru was wondering if she could come and stay with you during her break? Just let us know

and keep informed on how your doing. Especially if you should find a boyfriend please let me know

first so I can explain to Haruka how she may not beat him up or grill him whether or not he is

worthy to be with you. We love you and miss. By the way Hotaru picked out the gift and she hopes

you like it.

With Love Your Friends,

Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna

Makoto pulled out a box and opened it. She reached in slowly pulled out a beautiful lamp made of crystal and was in the shape of a weeping willow tree, it had a slight tint in the crystal to make it look green. She smiled with happiness and placed the lamp on her side table and lit it. Then picking up the picture frame and charm she placed the picture frame on her coffee table and hung the charm.

She walked into the second bedroom and pulled out the last two boxes she yet to unpack. Opening them up, there were picture frames and albums inside, the albums went on the top of the bookshelf next to her balcony. The many picture frames went on the walls in the hall and one of her and all her friends from high school went on the table by the front door. After an hour or so of organizing her frames she looked around feeling at home, she then looked at the time. Gasping at how late it was she picked Luna and proceeded to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed with Luna and smiled. She felt at home, and tomorrow was a new day.

The next morning she realized was when she was supposed to go and organize her work schedule she got up at around 6am, took a shower and dressed in an a-line black skirt and button up green dress shirt. On her feet where black platform shoes and she wore her hair in a bun with a few curls loose to frame her face. Lip gloss adorned her peach lips and black eyeliner and mascara lit up her face. She proceeded to the kitchen where she had a glass of orange juice and toast. Feeding Luna and grabbing her purse and new planner she walked towards her new job.

Makoto reached the fifth level which was where his office was located, she made her way to the receptionist desk, where a young girl about her own age was sitting with short red hair and hazel eyes hidden behind black framed glasses.

"Good Morning, Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Mizuno. My name is Makoto Kino." she informed.

"Alright, just have a seat and I'll get him for you."

Makoto sat close to the entrance on a black sofa andstared out at the view. She had waited about 5 to 10 minutes before he showed up. She stood up fixing her skirt.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Makoto. Follow me into my office." they passed several cubicles and came to a corner office with a view of the park behind the building. Mr. Mizuno was a very nice man who was in his late forties who was tall and very handsome for his age with black hair and brown eyes. According to Ami he was her estranged Father's brother, but kept in contact with Ami and her mother saying that he had liked them and that his brother was an idiot for letting them go.

"Have a seat." She sat in leather chair as he sat behind his desk.

"Unfortunely I have some good news and bad news." This didn't sound good, Makoto started to get nervous, "the position has already been filled."

"But you gave me a month to think it over and I just quit my job back home and am enrolled in this school. How am I supposed to get by, I can't believe this!" Makoto exclaimed getting upset.

"Makoto, claim down. That was the bad news, the good news is that I have a data entry position opening. You can choose between which shift you want. Plus the pay a little more higher." He winked. She released a large amount of air and smiled brightly.

"What are the shifts?" She asked getting out her planner.

"What is your school schedule?" he asked pulling out a manila folder filled with papers.

"Well I have classes Monday thru Wednesday from 7am to 1pm and Thursday thru Friday 7am thru 12am. I don't have classes Saturday and Sunday. And I start next Monday." she looked up waiting in hope.

"Well let me see what we have," he flipped thru the papers and stopped, "Monday thru Friday 3pm to10pm and Saturday 7am to 3pm, with half hour lunches. Work dress Monday thru Friday and casual on Saturday within our standards of course. What do you say?"

"Of course I will take it, when can I start?" She started to write everything he had just told her.

"Tomorrow if you are available." He stood up, she followed suit and shook his hand.

"That would be wonderful. I can get used to this before school starts. Thank you so much for all you have done for me." She smiled brightly and he smiled back.

"No, thank you. See you tomorrow Makoto at 3pm." He walked her to the elevator.

"Have a good night sir." she shook his hand once more and stepped into the elevator she closed her eyes as the doors closed. _Everything was falling into place.._

Later that Day

Makoto had gone home and changed into a black sundress with cherries on it and red strappy sandals. She put her hair into a low braid that was held in place with her signature ponytail holder. She was walking her school campus looking around for the book store, to buy the books for her classes. She pulled out a map of the campus and looked at it confused.

"Where is it?" She asked herself, scratching her head.

"Whatcha looking for Babe?? She heard a flirtatious voice asked behind her.

"None of your business" she ignored him, she didn't want to deal with irritating guys at the moment.

"Well talking to yourself can't help anything. I mean you haven't answered yourself yet, have you?" He joked. What he didn't notice was her fists were clenching the map. She spun around and glared him down.

"Look I didn't ask for your help so don't give me any of your snide remarks." he was thrown off by her reaction and appearance. He eyed her up and down noticing feminine curves that she was blessed with, beautiful angry emerald eyes with specks of gold and curly auburn hair in a loose braid, plus she was pretty tall probably 2 or 3 inches shorter than he.

"No need to get upset pussycat." he purred. Who the hell was this guy thinking he could talk to her like this. _Even if he is cute, _she thought, eyeing him with a glare. He had long chestnut brown hair pulled into a braid and a muscular build, standing at about 5'8" or 5'9" with smirking purple orbs, _at least he's not ugly_

"Don't call me pussycat. I'm not some mindless girl that is begging you to get into my pants, now if you excuse me…"

"Why didn't you say so, pussycat? We could go back to my place and…" before he could finish he was on his butt holding his nose and she was still in a fighting stance. A platinum blonde man ran over apologizing for his friend's actions.

"I am so sorry Miss. You have to mind Duo, he gets his big mouth into trouble and never knows to keep it shut." he said very sincerely. He had the face of a young boy with mature jade eyes and pale skin, he was lean and stood about 5'7".

"What did you say this time, Duo?" He said kneeling to help his friend up.

"He called me pussycat and invited me back to his place." Makoto said. The friend shook his head.

"Why do you always get yourself into these Predicaments?" His friend voiced as if this was the 500th time telling him.

"You know how I am Quatre." Duo said dusting himself off, "Sorry about that Miss…" he began to say waiting for a name.

"I really should be going. I need to find the book store before they close." She began to turn away.

"Wait Miss. We can show you where the book store is and treat you to lunch for Duo's rude behavior." Quatre said smiling, Duo nodded from behind him.

"That's quite alright. I wouldn't Want to burden you, I'm sure you have classes to get to." she said, once again trying to leave.

"Nonsense. We just finished our last class for today. Besides I would really like to make up for what happened." he said with a sincere smile and somewhat puppy dog eyes. _Damn he is like Minako with that face. Oh well maybe it won't be so bad and I don't want to hurt his feelings._

"Ok. But he better behave himself or I am leaving." she sighed pointing at Duo. Both men smiled brightly.

"Scouts' honor" Duo replied holding up two fingers and winking.

"Duo you weren't a scout." Quatre sweat dropped. Duo scratched his head.

"Oh yeah" all three laughed at this as they began to walk in the right direction.

"Oh, how rude of myself. I didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Quatre Winner and this is my friend Duo Maxwell." he said shaking her hand and Duo following pursuit.

"I'm Makoto Kino. Nice to meet you." She said accepting both handshakes.

"Miss Makoto, are you new here? If you don't mind me asking." Quatre replied as they began walking.

"Yes, to this school and city. And please call me Makoto." she said walking beside him.

"Really? Where are you from?" he asked.

"Tokyo." she replied. they had reached the book store and continued to talk once inside. Later on at the cafe where they had gone to lunch, they exchanged phone numbers to get together sometime. Duo and Quatre told her they would have to take her out to explore the town and meet new people once she was settled in at work and school and home. She agreed, feeling a connection growing with the two, a new friendship was beginning and she was looking forward to it.

Don't worry she isn't hooking up with them. She still has new ppl to meet(hint ;P hint). Anyways please comment and let me know what you think, I will start working on a new chappie but who knows how long it will take to get that out. My email has changed to Well that is all for now.

Ja Ne

-Earth Raven :)


	4. New Friendships and New Beginnings

Wow, an update! I know your surprised that I actually did one. Aren't you so proud?! Anywho, just want to warn you of Heero ooc-ness in this. I apologize ahead of time who doesn't like it but he is not the perfect solider in this story. There is no sailor scouts or gundams in this story, it's just about love and friendship. Therefore the ooc moments. Makoto might seem ooc also at times but this because she was in long term relationship, where her boyfriend left her for one of her best friends and that can do things to your self esteem. Anyways so let me know what you think, whether it be good or bad. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors ahead of time.

Ok now for disclaimers: I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing so don't sue me cause all I have is a Roy Mustang plushie, alot of cds, posters and wall scrolls and you can't have any of them. : p

****************

It had been a few weeks since Makoto had started her new job and school, everything was getting along nicely. Quatre and Duo had proven to be very friendly and she had at least 1 class with each of the men. She had been so busy as of lately she hadn't really thought of a certain someone, which was part of the reason why she had left. She had spoken to Minako about Quatre saying she had a new friend to introduce her to. Minako had sounded pretty excited and said she would come for a visit soon.

It was a Saturday when Makoto was getting off from work and received a call from Duo inviting her to dinner and to go a club afterwards. Makoto had agreed once Duo explained that Quatre and another friend would be involved. She liked Duo but as a friend and nothing more. She went home to feed Luna and to decide on what to wear for tonight. She loved dancing with a passion and was excited about getting out with her new friends.

She decided on dark wash jeans that hugged her long legs some short black heels, since she was already tall and a black sheer baby doll top over a deep green spaghetti strap top. She let her hair loose after curling it and putting on some red lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara. She was satisfied with what she saw in the full length mirror. She grabbed a small black purse and put what she needed for the night in it.

"Ok, now you be a good girl Luna and I promise not to be back too late." Makoto gave the cat a wink after receiving a mew. She headed to the garage and got in her jeep, going thru her phone for directions to Quatre's and Duo's place. They didn't live in the dorms or have an apartment like most students. Quatre had a house and had invited Duo and another childhood friend to live with him; apparently Quatre's family had owned some big production company and he was going to school for taking over the family business. Duo on the other hand had lost his family at an early age and was taken in by Quatre's family, since their parents had been close friends, so in a way they were adopted brothers. All she really knew about the other friend was that his name was Heero Yuy. 'Maybe he will be interesting' she thought on her way there.

Makoto had been driving for about 10 minutes and pulled into a private lane that pulled up to pretty good size 2-story house. There were 3 other cars parked outside. One she recognized as Quatre's silver Volvo, one was a small black Nissan truck and lastly a dark blue motorcycle. She parked next to the motorcycle, checked herself in the rearview mirror and got out heading to the front door. She rung the doorbell and looked around at the front.

A man she hadn't seen before answered the door; he had deep cobalt blue eyes, tan skin, a lean but muscular build, was about the same height as Duo and dark brown messy hair. He was wearing light wash jeans, a green cotton tank top under a white button down shirt and black doc martens. He looked her over as well and looked back into her eyes. Makoto had tried to regain herself after looking into those cold eyes.

"You must be Makoto' He said in a deep voice, smirking "I'm Heero, Duo hasn't shut up about you and now I can see why"

"It's nice to meet you" Makoto said blushing while shaking his hand. Heero smirked even more seeing her blush.

"Come in." he stepped out of her way showing her in.

"Oh this is for you guys." She said forgetting she had brought them a gift. He took the wine from her.

"Thanks. The guys are this way." He said showing her to kitchen area where Quatre was standing with his back to her over the stove. Duo was sitting at the breakfast bar and whistled causing Makoto to blush and look down.

"Looking good Mako-chan, too bad you are off limits." Duo said practically drooling. Makoto blushed again and walked over to Quatre to see what he was making.

"Only to you Duo." she smiled and turned to Quatre, "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I've got it, thank you though. Sit down enjoy yourself, besides it's almost done. We are having Sukiyaki." Quatre turned to her smiling. Makoto sat herself next to Duo, while Heero pour all of them a glass of wine.

"Have you introduced yourself, Heero?" Quatre asked politely. Heero nodded his head while handing Makoto a glass of wine.

"Yes I have and she is exactly how you described her." he added a wink, causing Makoto to take a large gulp of her drink.

"What exactly have you guys said about me?" Makoto asked in a mock glare, "never mind, I don't think I want to know." Makoto quickly said when seeing Duo open his mouth.

"All good things, Mako-chan." Quatre reassured taking a glass from Heero. "Now if everyone will make their way to the dining room dinner is served."

"Miss Makoto if I may lead the way." Duo bowed offering his arm to Makoto causing her to chuckle lightly while taking his arm.

"You may kind sir." They walked out of the kitchen and into a room with several windows and a large oak table with 6 chairs and the table already set. Makoto sat next to Duo with Heero and Quatre sitting across from them. Everyone served themselves and starting eating.

"This is really good Quatre." Makoto complimented him, while the blonde blushed.

"Thank you. Cooking is actually one of my hobbies, plus these two don't know how to even start a stove." He laughed lightly.

"That is not true." Duo said taking light offense.

"Oh, wasn't it you who blew up the last stove trying to bake a cake for Quatre's birthday 3 years ago?" Heero asked smirking.

"Hey I was trying to thank him for being a good friend, people always says presents are always better when from the heart and homemade." Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero.

"Ok. I think I get it. I didn't know you enjoyed cooking was all, you didn't mention it before." Makoto interrupted.

"True, but we also have only known each other a short time." Quatre smiled.

"Your right, well hopefully that will change." Makoto smiled holding up her wine glass, "I propose a toast to new friendships and new beginnings." everyone touched their glasses together and took a sip.

"So Makoto, what brought you to Kyoto?" Heero asked wanting to get a chance to know her.

"Well, um my friend Ami's uncle offered me a better job with better pay and I knew about the exceptional culinary program that the college here offers." She explained.

"Doesn't Tokyo also have an exceptional program?" Heero asked quirking an eyebrow. Makoto took another large gulp from her glass after refilling it.

"Of course….I just wanted to get away for a while and be on my own." Makoto forced a smile not exactly giving anything away.

"Oh, leaving the nest?" Heero asked refilling his own glass. 'He is a nosey fella' Makoto thought to herself.

"No, I was living with my best friend and before that on my own." She said looking down at her plate.

"How old are you?" Heero asked a little surprised.

"20, why? how old are you?" She asked getting a little impatient with all the questions, she felt like she was being interrogated.

"21, but that's not the point." he began.

"Well, what is the point, then?" she started to get a little upset.

"If you are only 20 how could you have been on your own?" Heero pushed while Duo and Quatre looked at her with interest, themselves not knowing the answer. Makoto looked down and then looked up slowly.

"My parents passed away when I was 7." this earning a soft gasp from Quatre as Heero and Duo remained quiet, "I lived with my grandmother for about 5 years until she passed away. She was my only living relative that I knew of. I was sent into an orphanage until I was 15. I had gotten a job and saved to get out of there. It was awful I couldn't stay there, the only good thing about that place was...Mamoru." her voiced strained on the last part of her explanation. She closed her eyes to prevent her unshed tears from falling.

"May I ask who Mamoru is?" Quatre asked softly, feeling her pain. Makoto's eyes snapped open showing a new pain in her eyes. She quickly looked down before clearing her throat

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Makoto asked very quietly.

"Sure the bathroom is down the hall second door on the left." Quatre replied smiling sadly. Makoto quickly got up and left the room.

"Nice going Heero. Way to make a girl cry." Duo snapped at Heero.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I was just curious about her is all." Heero defended himself.

"Well you sure did a good job of it. Leave her alone." Duo said getting upset.

"What's it to you? You're not her boyfriend, so just back off." Heero ground out.

"Maybe I am. That is none of your business." Duo spat out.

"Enough! Duo she is not your girlfriend, Mako-chan already turned you down. And Heero when she returns from the bathroom apologize." Quatre said rubbing his temples.

"I didn't do anything." Heero crossed his arms across his chest looking at his food angrily.

"Just do it please." Quatre sighed. 'I better not bring up that name again when she returns' Quatre thought to himself, 'there must be bad history there.'

"Fine." he answered. Makoto walked back in the room sitting herself at the table. Quatre cleared his throat after a few moments of awkwardness.

"I'm sorry Makoto." Heero said quietly looking at her, her eyes were slightly pink but sparkling.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine it's just hard to talk about sometimes." she said with a small smile.

"Are you sure you are ok Mako-chan?" Quatre questioned quietly. Makoto smiled warmly at him.

"I'm fine. I don't need pity, just good friends" She squeezed his and Duo's hands.

"Hopefully we can be that." Duo remarked smiling back.

"I have a feeling you all will be that." she smiled at all of the men.

"Are you feeling up to going out later?" Duo asked.

"Of course, I love dancing." Makoto laughed lightly, "Are you going with us as well, Heero?"

"I'm not sure; I'm not the dancing type." Heero answered looking away. Duo chuckled earning a glare from him.

"Inside joke?" Makoto asked curious.

"Heero doesn't dance." Quatre smiled politely.

"Like you're bad at it?"

"Something like that." Heero said taking a drink from his glass.

"Or something like you don't know how." Duo laughed earning another glare.

"I don't need to know how to dance, it's not important." he said defending himself.

"Sure it is. What if you get married one day, you will need to dance with your wife." Makoto exclaimed dreamily.

"Like that is going to happen." Duo scoffed.

"This coming from the guy who can't commit to a girl for more than 2 weeks" Heero retorted angrily.

"At least I date."

"If that's what they call one night stands nowadays."

"That's enough, we have a guest. I'm sorry Mako-chan." Quatre exclaimed standing up, "You must think we are horrible friends."

"That's alright; they remind me of two of my friends back home. Always at each other's throats but when it's really important they are there for each other." Makoto smiled fondly. Quatre smiled back sitting down.

"Anyways back to matters at hand, are you going with us Heero?"

"You should, I'm sure you're a great dancer and just don't know it." Makoto smiled warmly at him.

"I doubt it." Heero started but smirked, "But I'll only go if you dance with me once Makoto." Knowing it would piss off Duo.

"Sure" She smiled while Duo shot him a dirty glare, "and Heero?"

"Yea."

"Call me Mako-chan." she smiled.

***

They all went in Quatre's car to the club. Once inside they found a booth in a corner that wasn't so loud. Makoto and Duo hit the dance floor while Quatre and Heero ordered drinks and talked. Makoto was having a good time and enjoying her new friends. She was exceptionally interested in getting to know Heero, he was so curious about her but didn't really give himself away. She wanted to get to know him and his life, and she would get to without a doubt.

Her and Duo went separate ways on the dance floor when another girl caught his eye, so she mainly danced by herself for a few songs. She got a little bored and decided it was time for the promised dance from earlier. When she got back to the table Heero was sitting by himself.

"He went to get another drink." Heero answered her questioning gaze and receiving a nod.

"What's your poison?" she asked sitting next to looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Your drink?" she chuckled lightly.

"Oh, Crown and coke." He nodded taking a sip.

"Really, thats one of my fave drinks." She smiled taking a sip from her own drink.

"Hmm." Heero acknowledge, "Why'd you stop dancing?"

"It gets kinda boring when you're by yourself out there?" he looked at her confused again, "I mean I don't know the others in the crowd, if I were with my girlfriends or even one of you guys its fun but Duo left me all alone." she pouted.

"I knew it, I was just gonna ask where that baka went." He shook his head.

"Yea well thats why I knew not to go out with him. He seems like a good person to have as a friend but he is also a player." she laughed.

"How can you tell?"

"Just the way he acted when I first met him and the way he acted around Quatre."

"What can you tell about me?" Heero asked honestly curious.

"You are kind of hard to decipher." she smiled softly, "thats not necessarily a bad thing." she corrected seeing his questioning look.

"How so?"

"Well you don't really give yourself away. Like when you were asking me questions you seemed genuinely interested but when the tables are turned you don't like to answer as openly."

"We did just meet."

"I understand that, I'm just curious to know you. Your friends are so open and I want to know how you became friends with them and if it is possible for us to become friends." she explained softly.

"I'm not gonna open up the first time I meet you or anyone for that matter." He said becoming defensive. Makoto smiled warmly shaking her head.

"I don't expect you to. I know it isn't easy to open up so easily, like I said I'm just curious is all. Hopefully we can get to know each other better."

"I would like that." Heero spoke seriously.

"Now onto other matters. I believe you owe me a dance." She smiled standing up holding out her hand to him. He looked at her hand for a long moment.

"You're the one that asked me. Come on, I wont bite, unless you want me to." She winked causing a chuckle from him.

"Alright one dance." He agreed following her to the dance floor, later proving that he was a pretty good dancer given the proper partner.

***

Later that night Heero was in his room thinking of the girl he just met and how she was confusing him. He usually had an answer for everything and at times he was at a loss for words when talking to her. He usually didn't give any woman the time of day, he just wasn't interested in dating. He had tried it in high school and that proved to be disastrous. Life was already complicated without having to drag love into it, plus he wasn't a people person. He was surprised he got along ok with Quatre and Duo. But she managed to jumble his thoughts and make him think things he didn't think of before.

He was thinking about how he wanted to get to know her and how she was really pretty when smiled. He knew she had gone through a lot in her life, yet there was a part of her that could still open up to people. Who was she and why did she affect him like this? He hadn't felt this way about anyone before, he wanted to find out so much more about her and who this Mamoru person was. He obviously meant something to her but something had happened, he saw the pain in her eyes when Quatre had asked about him. Maybe he would go out of his way to see her at school. That was a plan for now. He decided to go to sleep and maybe that would help. She somehow got into his head and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

***

Makoto was at home getting ready for bed after her night out. She had a good time despite her little emotional breakdown at dinner. She hadn't expected that to happen, but there was no preventing it and besides they would've come to know of it eventually. She felt lighter knowing that she wouldn't have to explain that later. She really had enjoyed the men's company and was happy with how things were turning out for her here. She would have to explain about Mamoru eventually hopefully later than sooner. She wasn't ready to discuss that information as of yet. The good thing was she was starting to think of him less.

A picture of the man she meet tonight popped into her head. He was so closed off but she was so eager to get to know him. He looked so cute when he got confused. When she was around him she had completely forgotten about Mamoru until of course she had thought about the orphanage where they had first met. But the nice thing was that Heero was nothing like him. This was a new mission for herself, getting to know Heero better while getting over Mamoru. Hopefully everything would turn out for the better. She knew she could do it, otherwise leaving Tokyo would have been for nothing. Smiling thinking on her new start in life, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

**************

Well I know there was some cheesiness involved but I was very proud that I actually wrote a new chapter. Hopefully I will start on the next chapter soon. Oh by the way the dish that Quatre made is a japanese dish with beef and various veggies boiled in sake & soy sauce. I got it from my japanese cookbook, I haven't made it yet but it sounded yummy so maybe i will make it eventually.

Anyways Ja ne for now.

-Earth Raven :)


End file.
